Double Trouble (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-seventh transcript of the twenty-seventh story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine's blue paint sparkled in the sunshine as he puffed happily along his branchline with Annie and Clarabel along with Princess Twilight Sparkle and Gallus. He was feeling very pleased with himself. Thomas the Tank Engine: Isn't this a beautiful day? Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes, it sure is. Gallus: What's so beautiful about it? Percy: (whistled) Hello Thomas, you look splendid. Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes indeed, Percy, blue is the only color for a engine. Toby the Tram Engine: Oh, I don't know, I like my brown paint. Twilight Sparkle: I don't care which color is batter, I like Thomas just the way he is. Pinkie Pie: And I always like working with Percy all the time, because it was fun! Applejack: Always have fun with Percy a dozen times, Pinkie. Gallus: I didn't mind helping Thomas out at his branchline, it's no big deal anyway. Silverstream: I'm glad to help Percy out with his mail. Yona: Yona glad Toby good friend to Yona and Applejack. Percy: Yeah, I've always been green, I wouldn't be any other color either. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well, well, anyway, Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Everyone knows that. Percy said no more, he just grinned at Toby which worries Twilight and Applejack. Later, Thomas was rest with Twilight and Gallus keeping him company when Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream arrived. The large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal, Thomas was still being cheeky. Thomas the Tank Engine: Careful, Percy, watch out with those silly cars. The Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! Thomas the Tank Engine: And by the way, those buffers don't look very safe to me. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, look out! But it was too late, the last load poured down. Thomas the Tank Engine: Help! Help! I’m choking! Get me out! Twilight Sparkle: (coughs) Gallus: Coal dust. (sneezing) Achoo! Percy was worried, but he couldn't help laughing, and neither could Pinkie or Silverstream. Thomas' small blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker, even Twilight and Gallus were nearly buried. Percy: (chuckles) You don't look really usful now, Thomas. You look really disgraceful! Thomas the Tank Engine: (choking) I'm not desgraceful, Percy! You did that on purpose, get me out! It took so long to clean Thomas, that he wasn't in time for his next train as well as Twilight and Gallus got themselves clean enough. Toby, Applejack, and Yona had to take Annie and Clarabel. Annie: Poor Thomas. Clarabel: Poor Twilight and Gallus. They were most upset. Applejack: Come on, let's just get to work. Thomas was grumpy in the shed that night, Twilight and Gallus were worried about him. Toby thought it was a great joke, but Applejack and Yona didn't think it was a joke, and Percy was cross with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose which got Pinkie and Silverstream worried as well. Percy: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Twilgiht, Gallus, and Sir Topham Hatt's railway! Next day, Thomas was feeling more cheeful as he, Twilight, and Gallus watched Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream bring his cars from the junction. The cars were havy, and Percy was tired. Percy's driver: Have a drink. Then, you’ll feel better. The water columm stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. Suddenly, Percy found that he couldn't stop, the buffers didn't stop him either. Percy: Oh! Help! The buffers were broken and Percy was wheeled deep in coal, it was time for Thomas to leave, he had seen everything. Thomas the Tank Engine: (chuckles) Twilight Sparkle: Uh.. Thomas, why are you laughing? Thomas the Tank Engine: Now, he's learned his lesson too, the hard way. That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. Percy: Thomas, I’m sorry about before, I didn't cause your accident on purpose. You do know that, don't you? Thomas the Tank Engine: Of course, Percy. And I'm sorry I teased you, your green paint looks splendid again too. In future, we'll both be more careful of coal. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225